


Thrice The Love

by Fandoms_for_Life



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And love, Child Abuse, F/M, Foster Care, Love, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Sarcasm, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts/Actions, Threesome - M/M/M, human!Toothless, more love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_for_Life/pseuds/Fandoms_for_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming out to his family as gay, Jack Frost is kicked out of his home. When two handsome men find him, his world begins to turn bright. But what happens when evil from the past threatens that light?</p><p>(Sorry, I suck at descriptions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! My name is Fandoms_for_Life, but y'all can call me T. I am addicted to all things fanfiction, music, animated films, and book. 
> 
> This isn't my first time writing fanfic, but it is my first time posting on this site. 
> 
> I am a HUGE fan of the HTTYD and ROTG movies, and I've always loved crossovers of the two, so I decided that I would my writing skills to the test and make this for all of you! I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~T

Jack Frost wasn't sure what compelled him to wake up this morning. Maybe it was the feeling of a bed that wasn't his. Maybe it was the faint scent of detergent that he didn't ever use when washing his sheets. Or the sunlight that was seeping through his eyelids.

Maybe it was the incessant shaking of his shoulder and the calling of his name.

"-ack. Jack!" A nervous voice breaks through his grogginess. He slowly opens his eyes. And immediately pushes himself up against the headboard of the bed.

At Jack's side stands a boy around his age. He has forest green eyes that are wide with surprise and auburn hair. He's rather skinny, but was still -in Jack's sleepy opinion- cute.

"Oh, good. You're finally awake." Another voice says. At the foot of the strange bed stands another boy. This one has emerald eyes and raven-black hair. He's lean, and Jack can make out muscle underneath his tight black band shirt. Jack notices that it's Avenged Sevenfold, a band he's a fan of.

The pair seem familiar to Jack, but his brain can't connect properly at the moment. There's too much to take in.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Jack asks, keeping his guard up and muscles tense just in case he needs to bolt.

"I suppose you'd want to know. Well, I'm Hiccup. Mr. Silent over there is Toothless." The skinny boy introduces the two of them, gesturing to each in turn.

Again, something stirred in the back of Jack's mind.

"We weren't sure when you would wake up," the one called Hiccup says, "How are you feeling?"

Jack runs through a mental examinations. His head was pounding and his stomach felt empty, but he thought he was otherwise okay.

"My head feels like a frat party, and I guess I'm kinda hungry."

Hiccup nods. "Yeah, 32 hours will do that."

"32 hours?!" Jack exclaims.

Hiccup chuckles. "Yeah. C'mon. Punzie's got breakfast waiting. We'll explain everything then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again one and all!  
> I am soooooo sorry that I made y'all wait so long! I've gotten so caught up in the chaos that is school life, and my computer crashed.  
> I sowwy :(  
> But I do have chapter 2 now, so please wait until you've read it to kill me!  
> Enjoy  
> ~T

Hiccup helped Jack out of the bed, making sure he was steady before letting go. Jack found it odd that he liked the feeling of Hiccup's fingers on his skin. He shook the thought away as just a whisper from his famished mind.

Jack was led out of the room and down the hall. He noticed lots of pictures hanging from the walls. He didn't have time to really study them, but he recognized his two caregivers in a few. There were also a few other people in some photos, two blondes and a redhead. The hallway led out into a large open concept living room/kitchen/dining room, all with simple yet tasteful furniture. Jack was stunned, and glanced around as he was led to the dining room table. There, he was greeted by a bubbly girl with extremely long blonde hair. "Hello! My name is Rapunzel," She said, wiping her hands on her apron. "and you must be Jack. It's a pleasure to meet you! You must be hungry. Do you like eggs and bacon?" Rapunzel barely gave Jack any time to respond before she set a plate heaping with the stuff on the table before him. She gave him a loving one-armed hug, and then left. Hiccup snorts and glances at Jack apologetically. "Don't mind her, she loves meeting new people. It doesn't help that she's insanely energetic." Jack gives Hiccup his signature laid-back smile and starts digging in. "No problem. She sounds a lot like me actually." Toothless, who hasn't said anything since the bedroom and has just been watching the exchange, chooses now to chime in. "Oh, yeah. Sleeping for 32 hours is totally energetic." "I'm still human. Speaking of that, what happened? How did I get here?" Jack asks. "Well, truth is we don't really know what happened to you," Hiccup begins. "We, Toothless and I, found you two days ago. You were frozen in a little ball underneath a tree in the park, covered in snow. I don't know how you got there, but you looked like you'd been on the streets for a while. Speaking of, I'll go grab your backpack from the dryer." Hiccup got up and left to get it. Toothless took over. "We couldn't very well leave you, not out in the winter on the streets. So, we took you back here and helped you rid your hypothermia." Jack pauses in his food, taking in the information. The memories start to come back, painful memories Jack wishes would go away. At that moment, Hiccup comes back with Jack's backpack and sets it next to him. Noticing the shift in mood around Jack, Hiccup tries to help him. "If it makes you feel better, nothing was taken, looked at or messed with." He tries. Jack gives him a small smile and thanks him. "If you don't mind us asking, why were you out there in the first place?" Jack, who had been about to resume his meal, looks up and studies Hiccup. Should he trust them? There is something familiar about the pair, but Jack couldn't put his finger on what it was. What difference would it make, to tell them? There's nothing they can do about it. It's not like they care. Jack sighs. Fuck it, he thinks. "I got kicked out of my house." "What for? If you don't mind. "Hiccup sighs. "Sorry, I'm a bit of a nosy bastard when it comes to tragedy." Jack laughs a little, loving how awkward Hiccup is. "My parents didn't really like the fact that I like boys." There's an intake of breath from Toothless and Hiccup. Hiccup looks away. Toothless whistles lowly. Jack notices the sudden shift and frowns. "Is there a problem?" He asks. Hiccup immediately blushes and shakes his head. "No, no, no. Not at all. I just... I know the feeling, of not being accepted because of it." Jack is stunned. "Wait, you're gay?" "Yep," Hiccup answers. "So is Toothless. We're dating, actually." Hiccup places his hand on top of Toothless's. "Oh. Congrats." Jack knew that many other people in the world were gay and experienced awful hate and discrimination, but he was amazed that he was talking to someone who went through what sounds like the same things Jack did. "Thanks. So, you were kicked out because you were gay? Why were you on the streets? Didn't you have anywhere to go?" "I stayed with a friend for a day, but then he had to go back to classes." "Wait. Do you go to college?" "Yeah, Burgess School of Arts and Engineering." Hiccup gasps. "No way! That's where we go, too! What are you majoring in?" "Awesome! I knew I knew you from somewhere. I'm a Special Effects major, with an education minor. What about you?" "I'm majoring in both Bio-Engineering Design and Art." Hiccup says, smiling proudly. "I am majoring in Aircraft Engineering, and I'm minoring in Physics." Toothless adds. "Those are awesome. How long have you been there?" Jack asks, excited to get to know his fellow classmates. "The same time as you, I think. It's our sophomore year." "Nice." "Yeah," Hiccup bites his lip for a second, studying Jack. Suddenly, he stands. "Toothless, can I speak with you for a minute?" Toothless glances at his boyfriend, then shrugs and stands. "We'll be right back, Jack" They leave, and Jack can hear faint whispers coming from the hallway. Not wanting to seem like he's eavesdropping, he grabs his backpack and goes through it. Clothes, check. Toothbrush, toothpaste and comb, check. Wallet, with all his money, check. Even his switchblade was there. Everything is there, like Hiccup said it was. Jack took the time that the others were talking to form a plan. When they came back, he would thank them for their hospitality and then leave. He would head back to the park, settle in the hollow of the tree, and wait until his friend got back from school in a few weeks. He was agile and quick enough to steal bits of food here and there, so he should be good until then. At the sound of footsteps reentering the kitchen, Jack zipped up his bag and stood up. "Listen, thank you all for the food and taking care of me, but I should really be going." Hiccup and Toothless frowned, looking confused. "Where would you go?" "Oh, I've got a friend here in Berk who will let me stay with them." That was a total lie. Jack had only two friends -one in Canada- and he knew it. He wasn't the only one doubting his excuse. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that's bullshit." Toothless said, eyes narrowed. "Maybe, but I shouldn't intrude on you further." Hiccup shook his head. "It's not an intrusion. In fact, we were wondering if maybe you wanted to move in here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Big question!  
> Will Jack take the risk?  
> Will he run?  
> Guess you'll have to find out!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented and kudo'd. Reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated! I love hearing y'alls thoughts on this.
> 
> Sorry again for making y'all wait. You guys don't deserve it. There's no excuse, and I'm sorry.  
> Anyhow, prepare for chapter three!  
> ~T


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! Again, I know it's been forever, and I'm soooo sorry. Life's been hell. No excuse, but I'm really sorry and I feel so bad.  
> From now on, I'm letting y'all know that this will be an inconsistently updated story. Sorry.  
> Please enjoy this next chapter though! Thank y'all that commented and kudo'd! I really appreciate the feedback.  
> ~T

Jack was astonished. He wasn't quite sure he had heard right. He wasn't sure he'd actually heard anything at all, if he was being honest. There was a loud and steady buzz in his ears that rang throughout his skull.

"Come again?" Jack managed to croak.

Hiccup smirked, and Toothless snickered under his breath. "While I'm sure that would be a fantastic experience, we have more important issues to discuss."

Jack managed a little sly grin of his own. Hiccup gestured that they should all resume their positions at the table.

"Anyways, I was asking if you would like to stay here with us." Sensing Jack's hesitation, if the immediate tension in his shoulders is anything to go by, Hiccup pushed on. "I know it's not a lot, and it's crowded and there's hardly room for you, but we'd really like you to stay. At least until you can figure something else out. Or as long as you want, really. It'd at least be a roof over your head and food in your stomach."

Jack still seemed shocked and confused by their offer.

"Basically, you'd be sleeping in Toothless and I's room, if that doesn't bother you. Or there's the couch, or I'm sure someone else might be able to share, if you'd like. You'd have easy access to the necessities." Hiccup paused, letting it all sink in.

Toothless took that chance to drive home a point he knew would help Jack make a decision.

"You're safe here. You won't be alone."

Jack's eyes widened, and they could see it had an effect on him. But he blinked and went back to his poker face.

"There's no way it would work."

Hiccup furrowed his brow. "Why not?"

"I may have just spent only a little time with you, but judging from it, our personalities are totally different. You're deadlines and quiet, I'm fun times and loud. Like, I'm extremely extroverted. Like you said, it's already crowded. Besides, I have no money."

"You barely know us, I get that. But trust me when I tell you there's more than meets the eye. You're not the only extrovert here. We have lots of space, and money's not an issue."

Jack still wasn't budging. "I have issues. Lots of issues. I'd just be a burden."

Hiccup sighed. Toothless rolled his eyes and stretched out in his chair. "Don't we all? We all have issues and problems in our lives. What we're saying here is that you don't have to work through them alone."

Hiccup nodded. "Exactly. Look, you don't have to stay if you absolutely don't want to. Just, please consider it."

They all went quiet for a few moments, each of their points being made.

Jack looked at the pair, and envisioned what it would be like to live here. He thought about the conversations they'd have. What'd it feel like to eat meals together, to just hang out and be a part of something.

His decision made, Jack stood up. Hiccup looked disheartened, while Toothless' face remained stony.

"I'll stay."

Hiccup had a fleeting moment of shock and surprise before a large smile broke out on his face. "Really?"

Jack grinned. "Man, you had me at food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short.  
> What do you think about Jack's decision?  
> What will happen next?  
> Leave comments and kudos, as I do love me some feedback! I'm glad many of y'all are enjoying this.  
> Love you, and thanks for sticking with me :)  
> ~T


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello one and all.   
> Let me start by saying I'm so freaking sorry. I never meant to stay away this long, I honestly didn't. So much shit happened and it's been really tough on me. I won't say much, but I'll tell y'all I was in the hospital for a while. Also all this crap with the election and all is so hard.   
> There's no excuse for leaving y'all, and I cannot tell you enough how sorry I am.   
> However, I'd also like to thank you all for the love and sticking with me and this story. Hopefully I'll be updating more often.   
> Finally, I bring to you the next installment of our lovely trio!  
> I love all of you so much!   
> ~T

The trio spent the rest of the day relaxing and getting to know each other. Hiccup and toothless decided (not listening to Jack's protests, of course) that they would spend tomorrow buying Jack new clothes and other necessities. 

Jack was alright with this. He found that, even though it had only been a day, he enjoyed their company and felt comfortable. Granted it was sometimes awkward fitting into an already existing friendship, Jack felt like they got along great. 

"Ok, so favorite color?" Jack asked, taking a sip of his soda. They were currently sprawled out on the living room floor playing 21 Questions. 

"Green," Hiccup responds first, his head in Toothless's lap. "Reminds me of home."

Jack cocks his head to the side and frowns, confused. "Where are you from?"

"A little island called Berk. It's a tiny Scandinavian place, no one's heard of it. It has a lot of forests and trees. It's just a really green place." Hiccup says, a far off look in his eye. Toothless runs his fingers through hiccups feathery hair soothingly. 

"That sounds like a nice place to live." Jack says. 

"It was. You know, once you got past the year long winters and miserable appeal." Hiccup sighs and looks at jack. "What about you? Where are you from?"

Jack shrugs and looks down. "I think I'm from somewhere up north. I moved here, to Burgess, a few years ago. All anyone's ever told me is I'm from the north. Beyond that, I have no idea."

Hiccup and Toothless stared at Jack. He shifts uncomfortably. "What?"

"No one told you anything? At all?" Hiccup asks, sitting up from Toothless's lap. 

"No, not really. My first family tried to help me, but there wasn't much they could do."

The silence was tense. Hiccup and Toothless wanted to do something for Jack, but they didn't know if they should.

Thankfully they were saved by the opening of the door. All three of them jumped up and stood awkwardly. Rapunzel walked into the living room with a brunet boy and a blonde girl. 

Rapunzel grinned when she spotted Jack. "Hey Jack! Glad to see you!"

The two people behind Rapunzel glanced at Jack. Rapunzel caught on and quickly stepped in. "Jack, these two are my boyfriend Eugene and Astrid, another roommate. Guys, this is Jack."

Eugene stepped forward and shook Jack's hand. "Hey. It's Flynn, actually. Good to meet you." Behind him, rapunzel shook her head and giggled. 

The blonde griped his hand next. "Astrid."

Jack smiled and stepped back. 

"For those who don't know, Jack is now our new roommate. He'll be staying with us in Toothless and I's room. Any objections?"

Everyone shook their head, although Astrid looked confused. "If I may, why is he here? Not that I mind, but why?"

Hiccup looked at Jack, and he shrugged. "I was kicked out. I was pretty much living on the street for a while."

Astrid and Flynn. Flynn clapped a hand on Jack's back. "Yeah I know how that feels. Resident orphan. Sucks, man."

The others agreed. Jack sighed, "Yeah. Look, I promise I won't be too much a bother, and I'd really like to just be one of y'all. You know, normal." 

Some of them laughed and Rapunzel hugged Jack tight. "Don't worry, Jack. You're with us now."

**Author's Note:**

> And scene!
> 
> I really hope y'all enjoyed it! I worked so hard and I think I did okay. Let me know by reviewing, rating, etc.  
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Love ya!  
> ~T


End file.
